Serena Falconeri
|age = 36 |gender = Female |species = Rabbit |birth = January 12th, 1832 |blood_type = O |height = 4'8" |weight = 156 lbs. |hair_color = Grey |eye_color = Dark blue |family = *Falconeri Family *Edwards Family |spouse = *Marigold Edwards *Lumière Edwards |children = *James Falconeri-Edwards *Lucky *Deniece Falconeri-Edwards *Tabitha Falconeri-Edwards *Mauricio Falconeri-Edwards |affiliation = Red Scorpion |occupation = Outlaw |alignment = Neutral Evil }}Serena Falconeri, commonly known by her outlaw name, "The Phantom Killer", is the older sister of Denise Falconeri and an outlaw queen most famous for evading capture for over a decade. She is one of the chief antagonists in the Blazin' Trails series, namely in The Phantom Killer arc. Personality Serena can act like a proper, dignified lady, reflective of her upbringing as one of the elite, but anybody who knows her personally knows that this is nothing more than a facade. Underneath the beautiful exterior beats a cold, ruthless heart that shows mercy to no one. She is a manipulative, conniving woman that can put even the most crafty coyote or fox to shame, able to rob men and women blind with her charms and lies. She has no problems with using herself to get what she wants; in fact she enjoys it, and sometimes dresses provocatively for this very reason. Similar to her one time lover Drag-a-Long Coyote Jr., she's well known to kill a man after spending a few nights with him. However, she is skilled in covering her tracks, and arranges things to make her victims look like they committed suicide or had terrible accidents; only truly perceptive sheriffs have been able to tell the difference, and by then, she's already gone, having assumed a new identity. Though her kills are just as savage as Drag-a-Long's are, her skills have allowed her to evaded the law for a decade, an impressive feat that has marked her as one of the most sought after outlaws in the West. Her hatred for a certain town sheriff is legendary in the outlaw community due to his failure to catch the criminal that wound up killing her ten year old son. Serena doesn't possess Denise's quick temper; similar to Al, her older brother, she is more irritable and aloof and is slower to anger. However, while her older brother will let things go (unless they severely affect him or his family) and Denise is more talk than action, she will act on her grudges, and once she has made someone her target, she won't stop hunting them down until they're dead. This dedication can border on bitter obssession sometimes, and she'll forego a mission if it means she can get rid of her target faster. History Childhood Troubles Serena was the second child born to Alfonso Falconeri, Sr. and Yolanda Falconeri, having an older brother before her, Alfonso Jr.; four years later would add Denise to their family. Serena enjoyed the privileges a girl her standard enjoyed back then alongside her siblings, but it wasn't paradise for her; she hated the rich life and the standards imposed upon her, something that she and her sister have in common. In addition to this, she was the black sheep of her family--her grey fur was seen as a bad omen, and as such, she was treated poorly, even among her own family aside from Denise. Her conniving, manipulative nature didn't help matters and her relations with her family worsened into adulthood. Her only solace in the family was Denise, who was the only one who really understood her. Marriage When Serena turned 21, her parents were planning to have her marry a rich suitor in hopes that she'd finally be "tamed", but unfortunately for them, she found someone else: Marigold Edwards, a kindhearted rabbit who came from what was considered the wrong side of the city. Despite being far from her parents' ideal mate, and laughing at his name and calling him "Glittering Goldie" to make fun of him, Serena took a liking to the earnest, hardworking Marigold, and he was attracted to her; it was mentioned that he was the only one who put up with her rebellious antics, and sometimes even joined in. Through this a romance developed. His parents didn't fully approve of the romance, but Serena's parents especially didn't want their oldest daughter marrying into a family from the "wrong side of the city", despite Marigold's kindhearted nature. He still offered to marry her anyway, which caught fire with both families. When her parents heard of this and his intentions to marry her, they threatened to disown her if she went through with the plans. Marigold was ready to give up on Serena, only for her to show up on his doorstep, claiming that she was leaving her family to marry him no matter what. Tired of hearing from his family, he and Serena left California, got married in the state of Nevada, and later settled down in Gopher Gulch, where he eventually took over as the owner of the general store. Trivia . ]] *Serena Falconeri was created by Iheartgod175's friend, Vulaan Kulaas, as both a counterpart to Denise and a relative of hers. Iheartgod175 came up with her design herself. Her design was based off of Denise's, as they have the similar cheek fur and hairstyle (although Serena has larger bangs). *Body-wise, Serena possesses a full figure. *The original colored version accidentally gave her violet eyes. *She is one of the most dangerous criminals Ricochet has faced thus far. *Serena's blood type is O. *Unlike her sister, she can't stand chocolate. *It is hinted that she's one of the few rabbits who can actually stomach meat. *Blueberries, potatoes and peanuts are among her favorite foods, while she hates artichokes, beets and most sour foods, two similarites with her sister. *Serena's "guilty pleasure food" is tacos; due to having a Mexican native with her, he often made tacos with meat, a fact that she didn't like at first, but gradually developed a liking for it. Although she often makes her own vegetable tacos, she still prefers a classic taco. *She is very good at trick-shooting and poker. *Unlike Denise and Melissa, Serena enjoys hard liqour. Whiskey is her favorite beverage. *Navy blue, black and purple are her colors. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Outlaws Category:Gang Leaders Category:Mothers Category:Sisters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Siblings Category:Family Members Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vulaan Kulaas' Characters Category:Daughters